A secure device enclosure requires a means to access the enclosed electronic device(s), but only by authorized personnel. Such access can be for the purpose of initial setup of the kiosk, or for maintenance of the electronic device, or to reset the device, or for any other reason that direct access to the electronic device might be required. Such access is preferably provided without damage to the enclosure. It can be further beneficial if such access can be provided without the use of tools. Such access generally requires fully exposing the electronic device, that is, separating and removing the bezel (or faceplate) from other parts of the enclosure housing. A system of access, such as the disclosed latching system, is thus intimately connected with the design of the bezel and overall head unit housing. If access to open the head unit is related to its removal from its support structure (or mounting apparatus) then the interface between the support structure and the head unit is also important in the design of the features for accessing the electronic device within the head unit.
It is desirable that authorized personnel be able to access an enclosed electronic device as easily as possible. It is also desirable that authorized personnel be able to remove a head unit from its support structure, for example for maintenance or for handheld use. It is not desirable that any unauthorized personnel would be able to access an electronic device that is enclosed within a secure enclosure or remove a head unit from its support structure.
One way to provide authorized personnel with access to a secure enclosure is with a key. Another way to provide authorized personnel with access to a secure enclosure is with a special tool, such as could be used to remove security screws. If the key or special tool allows the authorized person to remove the entire head unit from its support structure (and not just the electronic device from within the head unit) then there can be certain benefits, such as the possibility of using the head unit in a handheld fashion or the ability to replace an entire preconfigured head unit with a new one. Once the head unit is removed from the support structure, and assuming it is in the possession of a person authorized to remove it from the support structure, then it is advantageous if access to the electronic device enclosed within the head unit be as easy as possible. In such a scenario, the ability to open the head unit without the use of tools can be desirable.
It is desirable for both manufacturers and users of secure enclosures, particularly secure enclosures for tablet computers, that such secure enclosures be compatible with a broad array of alternate makes and models of tablet computers (for example, or other electronic devices in general). Such compatibility can be provided by offering specialized versions of the bezel (or faceplate) which contains the tablet computer (or other electronic device) from the front. A specialized (configuration-specific) bezel may provide for a specific tablet size, screen size, tablet thickness, location of camera and home button, and other device-specific qualities. If the bezel in such a system can be released from the head unit without the use of tools, it can simplify, and therefore improve, the configurability of the secure enclosure, making it possible for even non-technical users to reconfigure their secure enclosure as they may require (such as for use with a specific make and model of tablet computer, or with only certain features—e.g. camera, home button—of that tablet computer exposed.